Rock a bye Sasuke
by youdontknowmeandyoudontwanna
Summary: While relaxing in his home, Sasuke is turned into a baby and is left with Naruto and Sakura to take care of him! How will he every survive!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Chapter 1: He's a WHAT!

Sasuke sat upon his bed. He was cooling down from another workout session. Sasuke reached over and grabbed his water bottle, which he left up in his room, and took a drink of it. Then he suddenly began to cough violently until he slid onto his back gasping for air. He tried to yell for someone, but couldn't find the strength to do so. With his last breath he let out a small whimper.

"Hey, where is Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura, noting his late arival.  
>"I don't know. Maybe he slept in?" pondered the blonde ninja.<br>"Sasuke's isn't one to over sleep like you naruto...Maybe he is sick!" she gasped.  
>"Nah, Sasuke takes care of himself pretty well, he eats healthy food all the time. Why can't he just eat ramen like everyone else?"<br>"Because he isn't you..."

Naruto sweatdropped.  
>"Hello team." poofed Kakashi as he appeared.<br>He looked around and frowned.  
>"Where is Sasuke?"<p>

"We don't know." Sakura answered.  
>"I'm tellin' ya that he overslept..." murmured Naruto.<br>"Shut up Naruto!" growled the pink haired ninja.

"Well...Shall we go find him?" asked Kakashi as he started his way to Sasuke's house.  
>The teens followed.<p>

Soon they arrived.  
>"Hey, the front door is open." said Naruto.<br>"Don't go sneaking in Sasuke's house without knocking!" yelled sakura.  
>"But...it was open..."<br>"I DONT CARE!"

"Will you two stop fighting? Let's just go in. If it's open then that must mean that he is home."  
>The teens nodded and looked around.<br>the house was clean.

"His shoes are here." pointed out the orangle clad ninja.  
>"Maybe he is sleeping..." mumbled Sakura.<br>"Told ya'."  
>Sakura glared at naruto.<p>

They made their way upstairs. One door was open.  
>They looked in to see a room with clothes on the floor and a spilt water bottle.<br>Sakura walked in and picked it up. She closed it and placed it on the desk. She then took a shirt and wiped up the mess.

"Sasuke had to have been in a hurry to not clean up this mess." she huffed.  
>"Even though his house is clean, his room is messy..." noted Naruto.<br>"I'm sure Sasuke has better things to do then clean his room. It's not like he has friends over anyway. He is a loner." she said.

"Ah, he still has clothes on his bed." Naruto said as he went to lift the shirt.

As naruto lifted the shirt he gasped and jumped back.  
>"Sasuke's a kidnapper!" he yelped.<p>

They looked at the infant on the bed and gasped.  
>They watched closely as the baby opened his eyes.<p>

The baby yawned and rubbed his eyes and looked around.  
>It looked at each of the then stopped at Kakashi.<br>"wa da eh mah won" 'What are you doing in my room?"  
>"Awwww! It's soooo cute! There is no way Sasuke would steal a baby, but...why is it...he...here" sakura said as she took the nude baby and wrapped him up in Sasuke's shirt.<p>

"Wa! Haa!ha!" "What the hell! Hey!"  
>The child squirmed in her arms and squealed.<br>Kakashi took the child from her and bounced him in his arms.  
>Sasuke stopped and looked at him. He seemed so big...<br>Then he gasped and looked himself over.  
>"Ah BABA!" 'I'm a baby!' The infant yelped.<p>

"Now, where did you come from little guy?" asked Kakashi smiling.  
>Sasuke looked at him and looked around for something that he could indentify himself with. His eyes finally landed upon the group picture they had taken.<br>Sasuke motioned his hand towards it while he fussed.

naruto looked over and smiled at the picture. He picked it up and walked over to them.  
>"Is this what the baby wanted?" asked Naruto, holding up the picture.<br>the baby pointed to himself in the picture.  
>"hmm...? Why is he pointing to sasuke?" asked Sakura.<br>The baby grunted as he pointed from the picture to himself. After a few times naruto caught on.

"Wait...Is that Sasuke?" yelped the ninja.  
>The baby nodded "Ya!" 'YES!'<br>The team froze until their thoughts were lost when Naruto fell to the ground laughing.

"SASUKES A BABY! HAHAHAHAHA- OWW!" yelped Naruto as sasuke threw the picture at him.  
>"NA! FANA!" 'NOT FUNNY!'<br>"We need to see Lady tsunade..." said Kakashi as he ran down to exit the home.  
>The team following behind.<p>

Soon the made their way to Tsunade's office.

"Hokage-san! Somethign terrible has happened!" said Kakashi in a grave voice.  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Sasuke has been..well...this is now him." said Kakashi as he held up the baby.  
>Tsunade, after a small laughing fit, looked at kakashi and grinned. She stood and faced the baby.<br>"So you're sasuke, huh?" asked the hokage.

Sasuke nodded and her eyes grew wide.  
>"It...really is him?" she gasped.<p>

'I'm surrounded by idiots...' thought the baby ninja.


	2. the start of a very long mission

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Chapter 2: The start of a very long mission

Sasuke sat in Kakashi's lap as they talked about how they should handle the situation. He gasped a few times then released a fairly audible sneeze.  
>"Ah, yes, you also need to go clothes shopping for him and get him basic infant nessecities."<br>"Yes hokage."  
>"Here, take this. It should be enough to get you through about a month."<br>"T-Thank you!"  
>"Come here Sasuke, let's go buy you some clothes, shall we?" asked Sakura as she held Sasuke in her arms.<br>Sasuke sighed.

"I was going to take us on a mission, but it seems that a more important one has come up. Sakura, naruto, you two will watch Sasuke. treat it as any other mission and Naruto... don't take advantage of this. Stay out of Sasuke's things." said Kakashi as he poofed away.

The two teens stood frozen and looked down at sasuke who had a blank expression.  
>'I knew something like this was going to happen...I bet he just wanted more time to read his porn...' thought the raven haired baby.<p>

"anywho...let's go buy you some clothes Sasuke-kun...I mean Sasuke-chan!" giggled Sakura.  
>"Daamaaa!" 'Don't call me that!' squealed Sasuke.<br>Sakura and Naruto made thier way to the store and walked to the baby section.  
>"Here Naruto, change him into these for now." said Sakura<p>

"Fine..." he whined.  
>After numerous shouts and cries they emerged. Naruto handed Sasuke to Sakura and sighed.<br>He had dressed Sasuke in foot pajamas with small dinosaurs on it.

"Awww! Sasuke you are sooooo cute!" she squealed.  
>"Anood cooo!" 'I'm not cute!' yelled the infant.<p>

"Hmmm...Maybe he is tired... lets get a few things real quick and let's get him dinner." said the pink hair ninja.  
>Naruto nodded and grabbed some more diapers and other items.<br>They then made their way back to Sasuke's house.

"Ah! It looks like someone came here and set up baby stuff! said Naruto as he walked into Sasuke's room.

There was a crib, changing table, and a rocking chair. On the other side of the room was a chest full of toys. Naruto set Sasuke in the crib.

"Sakura will be back with your dinner in a minute." he said as he walked out of the room.  
>'Why don't they try to fix me rather than babysit me! These people are idiots!' thought Sasuke as he looked around.<p>

He eyes landed upon the mobile above his head. He stared at it until he felt himself move. He looked up to see Sakura holding a bottle. Sakura picked him up and set down in the rocking chair as she guided the bottle to his mouth. Sasuke turned away and fussed.

"I'll get you to eat one way or another." said Sakura as she tickled Sasuke's foot.

"Naa-" squealed Sasuke.  
>then Sakura took the opprotunity to place the bottle in his mouth. She applied a littel pressure to the bottle and milk started to fill Sasuke's mouth. He had no choice, he began drinking the formula. Soon the bottle was empty and his stomach was full. He burped a few times, after which he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Sakura smiled and set him down in the crib. She covered him up and walked out of the room.<p>

'Why...am i *yawn* so sleepy...?' pondered the infant as his thoughts evaporated into dreams.  
>After a long and well deserved nap, Sasuke awoke. He yawned and stretched out.<p>

He looked around to see that he was being held by Naruto. Naruto was on the couch watching t.v. while Sakura was cooking them dinner.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and huffed. He patted on Naruto's chest. He looked down upon the baby.

"So you awake huh? About time, you slept forever!'' sighed Naruto.  
>"ya ya oo cama dah!" 'Yeah, yeah, can you put me down?' asked the small boy.<br>Naruto blinked at him and sighed.  
>"You know I can't tell what you are saying...right?"<p>

"...dobeh..." 'Dobe...'  
>"Hey... why does that have to be the one word you know..." whined the blonde ninja.<br>" paamama!" "Put me down!' squealed Sasuke.

"What do you want? You didn't go to the bathroom did you..." the ninja asked nervously.  
>"NAAAA!" 'No!' shrieked the infant.<br>"...please tell me that was a no..."  
>"Naruto! Why don't you just check him? Stop trying to understand him when you know he can't talk."<br>"Fine..." Whined Naruto.

He got up and walked up to Sasuke's room and layed him on the changing table.  
>"Sasuke! Stop squirming! I'm suppose the check you!" groaned Naruto.<br>"Baa! NAAA! NAAAAAA! SOPPPA!" 'Back! Nooo! Nooooo! Stop it!' cried Sasuke as Naruto undid the tabs on his diaper.

As he saw the fabric being lifted he let the last of his dignity go out the window.

"WAHHHHhHHHHHHHH!" cried Sasuke as he kicked and screamed.  
>Naruto quickly put the diaper back on Sasuke and started rocking him.<br>But Sasuke, being as stuborn as a bull, refused to calm down.

"NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" yelled Sakura as she scooped him up and punched Naruto.

"OWW! ALL I DID WAS UNDO THE DIAPER!" cried Naruto as he held his cheek.  
>Sakura glared at him as she finally calmed Sasuke down to where he only released sobs.<p>

"This is going to be one looooong mission..." whined Naruto. 


	3. One step forward

I do not own naruto or any of its characters.

chapter 3:

Sasuke sniffled as Sakura carried him into the kitchen and sat him in his highchair.  
>"Here Sasuke, can you feed yourself?" she asked putting the bottle on the highchair tray.<br>Sasuke stared at the bottle and frowned.  
>"Do you want me to feed you again?" she asked as turned off the stove.<br>Sasuke shook his head rapidly. 'Hell no!'  
>He grabbed the bottle firmly and guided it slowly to his mouth.<br>'This stuff isn't that bad, but i still wish she would stop treating me like a baby...' sighed Sasuke as he drank.

"Awww, you're so cute!" cooed Sakura as she ate her stew.  
>'...Stupid girl...'<p>

"Oi Sakura-chan...this is REALLY good! ...not as good as Ramen but it's really good!" Naruto complimented.  
>Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped.<p>

After supper they all gathered in the family room. Sakura put Sasuke on the floor and her and Naruto sat and watched t.v.

Sasuke laid on his stomache and watched the t.v.  
>Almost as if he was hipnotized by the television, Sasuke laughed and clapped his hands.<p>

They stared at Sasuke with eyes filled to the top with concern.  
>"S-Sasuke?" asked Sakura nervously. <p>

Sasuke blinked and turned around.  
>"Da?" 'what?' he asked.<p>

"Are you okay...you're not acting like yourself..." Sakura said.  
>She picked him.<p>

"Maaa! Daaapa!" 'I'm fine!' squealed Sasuke.  
>"Shhh...Calm down...fine you can watch the t.v. Naruto! I'm going to Tsunade's for a while. Can you watch Sasuke?"<p>

"Hai! Sakura-chan!"  
>"Thanks!" with that Sakura left.<p>

Sasuke watched her leave out the door.  
>'Why couldn't she have put me on my stomach! It's hard to move in this body!'<br>"What's wrong with you sasuke? You're being really fussy today." said Naruto as he picked up Sasuke and sat him in his lap.

"Naaaa! Daaaaa!" squealed sasuke as he squirmed.  
>'No! Put me down!'<p>

Naruto bounced him on his knee until Sasuke stopped whining. Soon sasuke started to smirk, then gradually giggle. Sasuke clapped his hand and laughed whole heartedly.

"You like that huh?" Naruto chuckled.  
>Sasuke then suddenly felt a warmth between his legs. Sasuke sat there for a moment but with Naruto bouncing his knee, it only irritated it even more.<p>

Sasuke started to tug at his waist and kick his legs.  
>"Hmm? Sasuke what's wrong?" asked the blonde.<br>"WAHHHHHH!" cried Sasuke.  
>Naruto jumped up and tried rocking him to sleep but Sasuke was too worked up.<br>Just then, a smell made it's way to Naruto's nose.

"Sasuke...please say you didn't..."  
>"WAHHHH!"<p>

Naruto shook his head and made his way up to Sasuke's room and changed him.  
>As he threw the dirty diaper away, He tried to calm Sasuke a bit.<br>Naruto carried him to the rocking chair and started humming a soft song. As the song danced through his head, Sasuke slowly calmed down.

He snuggled into Naruto's jacket and let out soft snores. As naruto finished the song, he looked down to see Sasuke leaning into him and sucking on his thumb. Naruto barely held his laugh in, but managed. He picked Sasuke up gently and layed him in his crib, then tip-toed out of the room.

Naruto was sitting and watching t.v. when Sakura returned.  
>"Naruto...I have some information on sasuke's condition..." she said solimly.<br>"Hmm?"  
>"The longer that he stays this small...The more his mind is going to regress!" Sakura said, her eyes full of worry.<p>

Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura with warm eyes.  
>"But he isn't going to be like this for long...He IS Sasuke afterall, if anyone can pull through this, it's him." Said the blonde.<p>

Sakura wiped her eyes and smiled.  
>"You're right."<br>Naruto smiled.  
>"He is sleeping if you wanna go check on him." he said as he sat down on the couch.<br>"Okay"

Sakura made her way up to Sasuke's room. She walked over to the crib and looked down. Sasuke looked up at her and sent her a blank stare. She smiled and picked him up.

"Are you feeling better Sasuke?" she asked.  
>Sasuke nodded and yawned.<br>She giggled and made her way downstairs. She sat next to Naruto and layed Sasuke in her lap.

As time passed, Sasuke fell asleep. He layed snoring on her lap.  
>He awoke after a while, he was in Naruto's arms. they were in their way to Tsunade's.<br>'Something must have happened...' thought Sasuke.  
>Sasuke watched silently as they entered the tower. Naruto opened Tsunade's door.<p>

She was sitting at her desk talking to Sakura.  
>they looked up from their discussion.<p>

"Naruto...I think that I have a potion that can counter whatever sasuke has been exposed to." Tsunade said as she held up a vile containing a purple liquid.  
>"Naruto did you bring Sasuke's bottle?" Sakura asked.<br>Naruto nodded and handed the bottle to her.  
>She poured the potion into the bottle and gave it to Naruto.<br>"Here Sasuke, drink up."  
>Sasuke looked at it and gulped.<br>'This better do the job...'

Sasuke drank it quickly. Suddenly his body began to glow.  
>As the light dimmed down it showed a toddler version of sasuke in Naruto's arms.<br>"Ah! He grew!" Naruto yelped.

"Che, still not strong enough..." huffled the hokage.


	4. ABANDONED , YOU MAY ADOPT

Sorry all, i just don't think that i can come up with a good ending for this story. If you wish to adopt it from where i left off you may, but please credit me for what i have written

Thank you all for understanding.


End file.
